The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens Hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANCEL846’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during December 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, excellent basal branching, and a compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens Hawkeri breeding selection designated NG-4-3747, not patented, characterized by its dark pink and red bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens Hawkeri breeding selection designated NG-4-3758, not patented, characterized by its pink and orange bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2005 in a controlled environment at Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2005 at Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.